The Adventure of Wings
by Sea Green Snivy
Summary: Running away from her horrible tribe, can an winged orphan Skitty with her two friends solve the mystery of disappearing Pokemon in time?
1. Chapter 1 Half Blood

Chapter one By Sea Green Snivy

** Half blood**

"Dinner!" A small Delicat called. She saw 3 of her little skitties come scampering in. One of the other Delicats enviously looking in. It was so great that her Skitties were the best. "They are perfect, pure Skitty blood runs through their cute bodies. Unlike their little sister, that monster. When she gets home, I will punish her for being late." The Delicate thought, musing why that they didn't just get rid of the small Skitty. She wasn't even a pure Skitty! Well, they would be rid of her in a week, by the latest. It would be a great boost to the tribe when their hunting party came back without the half blood.

"Ohnoohnoohno…" murmured Brat. Delicat, the one who took care of her, would punish her for being late for dinner. Harshly, because she was a disgrace to the tribe. She knew she had to get back soon, or there would be punishments. But she had her own problems. A large Hondoom was sniffing under the tree she had climbed. If she didn't hurry, he would call the- "ARF!" the rough bark gave the cue to several other Hondooms to come patrolling their prey's refuge. There was no time. They could call a half blood that could climb, if she waited too long. She was in deep trouble.

Brat took a gamble. She fired a small gust at another tree. The Hondoom pack all perked their ears at the noise and looked in that direction. While they were doing that she jumped down on the skinniest one, hoping it was the weakest. She sent a strong iron tail, using the flat of the wide end of her tail, to break his leg. He fell to the ground, and she glided over the others as they went to their pack mate. Yes,_ glided._ You see, she was not pure blood, unlike her foster family. Huh, some family. She had scars because of her _family. _She went without food or water for weeks because of her _family_.

It wasn't because she was bad or mean. It was because she was different. Very different. You see, she had wings. She was only half Skitty. Her mom was a Delicat. Her dad was a Braviary, and they killed them, but left her. She was Brat the orphan half blood.


	2. Chapter 2 Punishment

Chapter one By Sea Green Snivy

** Half blood**

"Dinner!" A small Delicat called. She saw 3 of her little skitties come scampering in. One of the other Delicats enviously looking in. It was so great that her Skitties were the best. "They are perfect, pure Skitty blood runs through their cute bodies. Unlike their little sister, that monster. When she gets home, I will punish her for being late." The Delicate thought, musing why that they didn't just get rid of the small Skitty. She wasn't even a pure Skitty! Well, they would be rid of her in a week, by the latest. It would be a great boost to the tribe when their hunting party came back without the half blood.

"Ohnoohnoohno…" murmured Brat. Delicat, the one who took care of her, would punish her for being late for dinner. Harshly, because she was a disgrace to the tribe. She knew she had to get back soon, or there would be punishments. But she had her own problems. A large Hondoom was sniffing under the tree she had climbed. If she didn't hurry, he would call the- "ARF!" the rough bark gave the cue to several other Hondooms to come patrolling their prey's refuge. There was no time. They could call a half blood that could climb, if she waited too long. She was in deep trouble.

Brat took a gamble. She fired a small gust at another tree. The Hondoom pack all perked their ears at the noise and looked in that direction. While they were doing that she jumped down on the skinniest one, hoping it was the weakest. She sent a strong iron tail, using the flat of the wide end of her tail, to break his leg. He fell to the ground, and she glided over the others as they went to their pack mate. Yes,_ glided._ You see, she was not pure blood, unlike her foster family. Huh, some family. She had scars because of her _family. _She went without food or water for weeks because of her _family_.

It wasn't because she was bad or mean. It was because she was different. Very different. You see, she had wings. She was only half Skitty. Her mom was a Delicat. Her dad was a Braviary, and they killed them, but left her. She was Brat the orphan half blood.


End file.
